changing past times
by Alexis Marie Cullen
Summary: bella's just escaped from the voultri after 300 years and is now looking for her family. but will the volturi get to her and take her back to volterra for another 300 years before she finds them? and what happens on her trip?
1. Chapter 1: escaping

**Chapter One**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"BELLA?! SOMEONE…GO FIND BELLA! DEMETRI! TRACK HER!" Aro called.

I heard him calling me. But I kept running. It was because of this man that I lost the only family I cared about. It was because of this man that my family probably didn't even know who I was anymore. It was because of that man, Aro. I heard Demetri's hurried foot steps about 3 yards behind me. He was good, just not good enough. I pushed myself faster. I hurried to a nearby tree and climbed onto one of the highest branches. I planned to trick him. To run _far_ away from Volterra and wing it from there. So far, my plan has worked.

"Bella… I know you're out here"

he tried to lure me in by using a voice that you'd use with a three year old child while playing hide-n-seek. He walked forward and stopped. Once he was completely still, I quietly stood up one the tree branch and jumped onto his back.

Causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Good thing it was raining. He wrestled trying to fight me off of him. But, I was _way _to strong for him to handle. _Plus_, I could read his mind.

"Bella. Get...Off...Of...Me. I'm not taking you back to Aro." I stopped fighting him but I kept him pinned on the ground.

"What? You aren't taking me to Aro?" he shook his head as I asked him. "Why?" I asked. Cautious now.

I let him up, slowly.

"Because, I saw what you lost and what you had to give up and I know what that feels like. When I was first joining the Volturi, back in 1901, I had a wife and kids and family that needed me. Until we came to Spain."

He went on talking about how he was called to take a tour of the palace only to be sucked clean of his blood. But that day something caused the Volturi to stop feeding and he was left with a wound in his neck, transforming into a vampire. When he finally awoke, his wife, kids and family were all dead, drained of there blood. That's why Demetri doesn't hunt humans now. He would go with me to hunt animals. We stood up and hugged.

"Sorry, Demetri, for your lost. But, I have to go and find my family. BEFORE, I'm caught and slaughtered." I laughed but he didn't.

"He won't slaughter you Bella. You're gifts are too valuable to him."

I ran off not waiting for him. And by dawn, I was in New York City. My family was last in here so I figured. Now, I have to track them down.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Ok. I had officially been running for 3 days and 14 hours. I hadn't found my family yet and I was starting to lose hope by the hour.

"_Hello."_

I turned around to a soft milk smooth voice. Once I finally saw his face I couldn't help but gasp. So I did. His voice was like wind chimes. His hair was jet black pointing in a loose wild manor. His face. Oh his face. His face was beautiful. He had sea blue eyes a perfectly straight nose and perfect lips.

"Hello. Who might you be?" I asked.

He looked at me hungrily and then shocked. He started talking so fast that a mere human would never be able to understand it and would compare it to a humming background noise. But since I was a vampire I understood everything.

"Come with me. We have to discuss some things."

He started to turn away but looked at me again when I didn't respond.

"_Vampire_ things."

THAT did it and he knew it to so walked off. I followed. He led me to some deserted beautiful area in the woods FAR from the city.

"Ok. I'm here. Now what do you want to discuss with me?" he sat on a rock.

So I sat on the warm ground. He continued.

"First and for most, are you a vampire?"

I nodded with a 'duh' look on my face. He continued,

"Are you, by ANY chance, Bella _Cullen?_" I nodded again.

"Wow. I found you. Carlisle said that you'd never come back and that I should stop trying to find you. But…..here you are."

I looked at him blankly for a minute.

"You still never told me your name, how you know my father and _why_ you were looking for me."

He chuckled lightly. Again his laugh was gorgeous.

" Sorry. How rude of me. My name is Edward Cullen. I was transformed about 4 centuries ago. And of course I know your father because he is the one that transformed me. He is my creator."

Now he looked at me with lust. Its times like these that I'm glad I'm a vampire. Because if I wasn't my cheeks would be burning furiously with red.

"go on." I prompted him.

"Bella Carlisle created me exactly fifty years after you left. Hoping that by that time that you would be allowed to come home by the volturi. And he was hoping that you hadn't found a mate yet so he creating me. Thinking I was the perfect vampire for you. But you didn't come back. He kept waiting and waiting and during all this waiting the family would show me some pictures and drawings and writings of yours that you left. I must say you are one unique girl. Anyway-"I cut him off

"wait a minute."

My eyes were completely black now so I ran off hunted a deer or 3 and come right back.

"Continue"

"ok. So I was going to say I'd take you back to your family. Would you like that?"

I shot right back up and grabbed him by the arm. "Pretty please?" he laughed and we dashed off into the forest. Heading towards my family.

**Demetri's P.O.V.**

"Demetri how could you let my most prized position go?!" his voice rising with every word.

Oh no. Bella better run. I hope she's far away. Because the volturi is now after her.

I hope that never find her .once they've found her they'll kill me. Unless her powers can withstand Chelsea's power of bonding.

I wonder…..has Aro read Carlisle's letter to him asking no pleading to let Bella go. And where they were. for, if he had not that would hurt his closest friend. Carlisle.

unless he was pretending to never get it. but that would still hurt Carlisle. Aro could never do that to his friend …..could he?


	3. Chapter 3: why?

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Wow. Carlisle was right. This _Bella Cullen_ IS beautiful. She gorgeous. But she's way to out of league. Well for me anyway. Hmm. I should try to read her mind.

I can't read her mind!DAMN! Why can't I read her mind? Am I getting rusty or something? I should be able to read her mind! So why can't I?!

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself."

I might as well do my best to make some conversation. We were going to be running for a while. Hey, why hasn't she answered yet? And why is she looking down?

**Bella's P.O.V.**

We'd been running for 4 minutes and 30 seconds and 5 milliseconds when he decides to talk.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself."

I didn't know what to talk about. So I decided to talk about my interests and then my past century. I couldn't talk about that. For, I had been with the voultri for 99 years of my past century.

They weren't exactly the friendliest of vampires. They were the best one they outside and if you were someone like Jane they'd be the best on the inside too. But since I wasn't they were they worst inside and out.

They'd bugged me to join them by sending trackers and old friends. Sure, I could just block them from ever finding me but after a while doing that every 30 years gets annoying. So, I finally joined them thinking Aro would let me go after 50 years give or take a year.

"bella. You ok?"

I snapped back into reality and looked up at his face. It was worried and concerned. That made me smile, knowing that someone actually cared for me. He was actually worried…about me.

"yea im fine." I replied.

"so, you going to tell me about yourself or what?"

"sure " with a few cut outs ha.

"Well, I was born in 1804 on June 14th. I lived in Phoenix, Arizona. And I had lived there until the time I was 16. Then, due to financial problems, my family and I, moved to Reno Nevada. It was great there and I had reached the age of 17. Then one day in 1813, a vampire came to my school as a student. I didn't know it was a vampire so I befriended it.

We…over at her house…and her parents…they were _out._ I went upstairs to her room… to start that days homework. When she came up she said 'you're such a sweet girl. It's a shame that you'll _die_.'

I asked her what she meant but in a blurshe was hovering over me and I had been tied up. I looked at her now…horrified. And she just smiled…her devilish…soothing…smile. Then duck taped my mouth.

Then she bit. And I could feel myself losing blood. Then she stopped drinking. Once I woke up I saw, and idmeadiatly killed her. I never found out why she stopped feeding or why I was duck taped and tied. All I know is she did and I was.

About 15 years later I meet Carlisle and his marvelous family. They became my family too and that's when I discovered my gifts. I have the gift of physical and mental shield also the gift of beauty or appearance. That's a gift the volturi surely wanted. They'd send trackers after me every 30 years or so. I'd kll them, Or lead them off.

I got tired of that routine and just went with the trackers. The volturi kept me and didn't let me go. If I had planned and perfectly exciqutied my plan I would have never gotten away. And now…I'm here" I gestured to our path.

We were now running at human pace and suddenly I saw a house. It was hug and white with many windows. I knew the inside would be white too. I stoped, breathed a few times, and walked closer to the house. The door flew open right before I reached the door and I gasped at who I saw.

It was Carlisle. I missed him so much. And now he was here in my arms.

"CARLISLE! ITS NICE TO SEE YOU. AND AFTER SO MANY YEARS."

He looked at me confused. Didn't he remember who I was? Well of course he did. He's a vampire and im his daughter.

"im sorry. I have no idea who you might be young lady. Ah Edward. Who is this beautiful young lady that you've brought home. She's very pretty."

Really?! I looked up and saw a giant window. The rest of the family was looking out the window…confused. I couldn't handle it and ran off into the forest. Why didn't he remember me?

Was I THAT horriable to him and the family that they ACTUALLY FORGOT ALLLL ABOUT MY EXSITENCE?!


End file.
